Autumn Pacific Saury Cartoccio
|othername = |chef = Ryō Kurokiba |primary ingredient = Pacific Saury |cuisine type = Italian |dish type = Cartoccio |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 99 |anime = Episode 33 }}Autumn Pacific Saury Cartoccio is a dish made by Ryō Kurokiba against Akira Hayama and Sōma Yukihira during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election's Main Tournament: Finals. Description A dish similar to an acqua pazzaAcqua Pazza utilizing the usage of Heat Resistant film, multiple shellfish and herb butter to create a delicious pacific saury dish that submerges anyone in an ocean of rich flavor and aroma. It showcases the bond that Ryō and Alice have developed over the years since their childhood. Recipe *'Seasonal Pacific Saury' **'Herb Butter' ***'Regular Butter' ***'Garlic' ***'Black Pepper' ***'Parsley' ***'Thyme' *'Shellfish' **'Shrimp' **'Mussels' **'Manila Clams' *'Mushrooms' *'Cherry Tomatoes' *'Lemon Slices' *'Olive Oil' Wrapping: *'Heat Resistant Film' Instructions: Making the Herb Butter: # Warm the butter butter to room temperature. # Mix in the garlic, black pepper, parsley and thyme. Wrap in plastic wrap and set in the freezer to chill. Making the Cartoccio: # Cut the cherry tomatoes in half and slice the mushrooms # Make a slit along the back of the shrimp and devein them # Sprinkle the pike fillets with salt and let sit for ten minutes. Pat with a paper towel to remove excess moisture. #In the center of a sheet of parchment paper, place the tomatoes, mushrooms, shrimps, pacific saury, and steamed clams. # Place the butter on top, and carefully wrap the parchment paper firmly closed. # Bake in the oven at 400 degrees Fahrenheit (or 205 degrees Celsius) for 20 minutes. # Remove from the oven, open the wrap, place the lemon slices, and serve. Real Facts * Al cartoccio in Italian, is a method of cooking in which the food is put into a folded pouch or parcel and then baked. The parcel is typically made from folded parchment paper, but other material, such as a paper bag or aluminium foil, may be used. The parcel holds in moisture to steam the food. The pocket is created by overlapping circles of aluminum foil and parchment paper and then folding them tightly around the food to create a seal. A papillote should be opened at the table to allow people to smell the aroma when it opens.Wikipedia's article about En Papillote ** The term acqua pazza (pronounced ˈpattsa; literally crazy water in Italian) is used in Italian cuisine to refer to a recipe for poached white fish, or to simply refer to the lightly herbed broth used to poach it. There are many different variations of this sauce, from light broths, to thick tomato based sauces, which have been found on all types of seafood (not just the traditional white fish), and even chicken. This dish is comparable to other Italian dishes, such as: Cioppino, cacciucco and brodetto. Gallery Pacific Saury Cartoccio Bitten.gif|Autumn Pacific Saury Cartoccio with bite Herb Butter (anime).png|Herb Butter Vol.12_Chapter.99_Ryo_Fish_Dish.jpg References Category:Dishes Category:Ryō Kurokiba Dishes Category:Seafood Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Molecular Gastronomy Dishes Category:Autumn Election Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Italian Dishes